1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical couplers and finds particular but not necessarily exclusive application in facsimile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In facsimile apparatus, a coupler formed of a plurality of optical waveguides may be used in place of a lens for sequential imaging of portions of a document to be copied upon a scanned linear array of photosensors. This type of coupler may also be used in situations where the requisite imaging can not be achieved with a single lens. This sort of situation occurs when the requisite number of photosensors can not be mounted in a single unbroken line. For instance, if the requisite number of picture points exceeds the number of photosensors in an integrated circuit module, the array of photosensors may be formed by mounting two or more modules end to end. Normally, the construction of such modules is such that the photosensors do not extend right to the side edges of such modules and hence the assembly will have breaks in the array of photosensors at the junctions between adjacent modules.